Episode 93
"The Destructive Duel Machine" (破滅のデュエルマシン Hametsu no Dyueru Mashin), known as "Road Rage: Part 1" in the Dub version, is the ninety-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis After losing both Serena and Yuzu, Yūya sets off with his friends to rescue them! Meanwhile, City is thrown into chaos due to the Commons riot. As a countermeasure, Roget decides to carry out a second semifinal match! The match is between the King, Jack Atlas, who receives overwhelming support from the citizens, and Sergey!! Summary vows that they'll create their own, truly equal, society.]] Day has risen at last as Shun runs through the streets of City, angrily asking where Academia are hiding. Elsewhere the Commons are in a full-force riot; a group of them time over a car. Shinji urges the Commons to rise up; now is the time to overthrow this Tops-ruled world. Damon carries a red flag and states that they’ll crush the Tops' class-driven society, while Tony vows that they'll create their own, truly equal, society. Shinji declares that it's a revolution, a cry that is taken up by the other Commons. Jean-Michel Roget receives the reports that Commons are continuing to gather in Area GD-111, and Commons in Area FV-44 are starting to destroy stores; Security cannot stop them. Roget's staff reports in, explaining that multiple sectors are reporting that all the spotted groups of Academia have vanished. Roget asks if they gave up, and he smirks as he opens a window showing Yuzu in a cell, noting that he already has their trump card in their hands. , Shingo and Chojiro arrive.]] The Tops watch in terror from the high buildings as the Commons march by, declaring that it's a revolution. In a side street a Tops child cries on his own, ignored in the chaos and calling for his mother. Crow runs up to him and kneels down, reassuring the boy that he'll be okay. The boy quickly hugs Crow, who notes that revolution or not, leaving a child out like this only breeds resentment. He furiously snaps that things won't be any different from before. The sounds of the riots echo in the underground room where the battered Tsukikage, Yūya, Sora and Reira are. A particularly large impact causes Reira to clutch at Sora in terror. Shingo Sawatari suddenly enters the room and angrily orders Sora to get away from Reira. Gongenzaka and Chojiro follow Shingo down the stairs and they ask what it wrong, before Gongenzaka recognizes Sora. Chojiro notices Yūya and the others and he calls Yūya's name. Gongenzaka runs to Yūya and Yūya weakly lifts his head and says his friend’s name. Chojiro kneels down beside Tsukikage and asks if he is okay; Tsukikage replies that he is. angrily tells Sora that he won't forgive him.]] Shingo approaches Sora, accusing him and Academia of causing Yūya and Tsukikage's injuries. Sora looks at Shingo defiantly and Yūya tries to tell Shingo to wait, but Shingo angrily snaps that he won't forgive Sora. Sora and Reira stand up, much to Shingo's surprise. Yūya explains that Sora isn't their enemy anymore. They here more shouts of revolution from outside. Yūya finishes explaining that Yuzu was captured by Sergey and Serena was taken away by Academia. Yūya remembers Yuzu's capture and he laments that he couldn't protect Yuzu. Shingo asks why Sergey would kidnap Yuzu and Sora suggests that the higher-ups of this world have some connections to Academia. Yūya confirms that Roget was from Academia, but is using Yuzu to become independent from Academia to create his own kingdom. Gongenzaka realizes that Roget is planning to use Yuzu as a bargaining chip. Sora lets go of Reira and he states that he'll get Yuzu back. Yūya protests that he'll go too, but Tsukikage warns Yūya that he can't with his injuries. Sora notes that Tsukikage's injuries will hold him back too and Tsukikage warns Sora not to underestimate a shinobi. Shingo grabs Sora's shoulder and he skeptically asks if Sora is just saying what they want to hear so that he can run off. Yūya is shocked by Shingo's distrust and Gongenzaka removes Shingo's hand and states that if Yūya says that Sora is not their enemy then Gongenzaka will believe in him. Gongenzaka nods to Sora and Sora and Tsukikage take off. Yūya tries to follow but he falls to his knees and Gongenzaka catches him. Watching his friends leave, Yūya whispers Yuzu's name. is shocked that the tournament is continuing at a time like this.]] Roget receives a report of Commons heading to the center of City. He orders the Security System to be activated at the Capital Building and the Duel Palace and to allow the fleeing Tops to take refuge in the Duel Palace, but not to let a single Common in. He then orders the Duel Palace to be contacted and informed of a change in the second match of the semi-finals before smiling. At the Duel Palace, Melissa Claire receives the news that the Friendship Cup is continuing, and she is shocked that the tournament is continuing at a time like this. One of her directors tells her that she's on air, much to her surprise, but Melissa recovers quickly and greets the audience; it's finally time for the second match of the semi finals. She admits that it's pretty rough outside, but the Duel Palace has its perfect Security System active so that they can enjoy this Duel without worrying. And they have a surprise prepared for them in his semi-final match. is disqualified.]] Yūya, Gongenzaka, Shingo, Reira and Chojiro see the announcement and Gongenzaka asks incredulously if they're continuing the tournament at a time like this and calls the officials unbelievable. Melissa explains that the second semi-final match was supposed to be Yūgo vs. Sergey, but due to Yūgo's disqualification the match will be changed. Yūya is surprised to learn that Yūgo has been disqualified. Melissa explains that the one who will be Dueling Sergey in place of Yūgo is the star of City – Jack Atlas. The announcement that Jack is Dueling sends shockwaves throughout City; both Yūya and Crow are surprised to learn that Jack is Dueling and the Tops are quite appreciative. Melissa encourages them to get hyped. apologizes to Jack for not giving him proper notice of the Duel.]] Roget apologizes to Jack for not giving him proper notice of the Duel beforehand as Jack dons his Riding Duelist suit. Jack replies that he doesn't mind; no matter the situation he will always accept a Duel; that is what a King does. Roget wishes him luck and closes the connection. His door beeps and Roget tells the officers to come in. They lead Yuzu in, her wrists bound by energy cuffs, and Roget calls it a surprise before welcoming Yuzu and explaining that the semi-finals are about to start. Yuzu protests that this isn't the time for that with the Commons rioting. Roget replies that they will be silenced soon by the outcome of the Duel between Sergey and Jack. Yuzu asks what Roget means and he explains that Jack is the symbol of hope for both Tops and Commons; hope that will be crushed in the Duel with Sergey into nothing. City will be dropped into a pit of despair, and then City's, no; the dimension's history will change. Sam waits with Jack in the elevator, eventually working up the courage to ask Jack if he remembers him. Jack doesn't respond and Sam assumes that Jack doesn't, before he explains that Jack gave Sam the "Tuning Magician" card. Sam thought that Jack had given him a useless card that suited him, so he bore a grudge against Jack and gave Yūya the "Tuning Magician" card and asked Yūya to beat Jack for Sam. Jack asks if Sam means Yūya Sakaki. Sam explains that Yūya taught him that depending on how you use "Tuning Magician" it can be an amazing card; Yūya taught him that there aren't any useless cards. Jack explains that all cards have their purpose and people are the same; Sam has his own, Yūya Sakaki has his own and Jack has his. He tells Sam to tell Yūya something. announces Sergey and Jack's entrance.]] Melissa announces Sergey's entrance; introducing him as the merciless Duelist who crushed Yuzu. His opponent is City's hope and legend; he truly is the star that shines in the sky. He is yours, yours, hers and everyone's. The lights in the arena dim, and the king card rises in the air overlain with the words "King Jack Atlas" as Melissa finishes her sentence and declares Jack's name. Spotlights snap on and smoke erupts from the ground as Jack enters the stadium, his Phoenix Whirlwind gliding through the air. He lands, spins, and speeds forwards, and he points towards the sky in his signature pose, declaring, that there is only one king, and that is him. The crowd cheer him and Roget tells the crowd that they can praise this hope of theirs all they want. After that despair will follow, and a prologue of a new hope. Yuzu asks what Roget is planning and Roget turns and smirks at her. tunes the Level 6 "Red Wolf" with the Level 2 "Red Resonator".]] The crowd cheers Jack's name as he and Sergey wait at the starting line. Melissa declares that from a sudden change in the match-up they have a Duel you don't want to miss. Her helicopter flies over the Duelists and Melissa declares the activation of the Action Field "Cross Over Accel". Melissa narrates that Jack is the first to make it out of the gate and take the first turn. Jack declares his turn and Summons the Tuner monster "Red Resonator", then he Special Summons "Red Wolf" from his hand with its ATK halved since he controls a "Red" monster. He tunes the Level 6 "Red Wolf" with the Level 2 "Red Resonator" and Synchro Summoned Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight. Melissa cheers that Jack's ace monster has already appeared, and Jack Sets a card to end his turn. Roget declares that this turn will lead the way to their ideals. Sergey declares his turn and he draws a card. Since there is a Field Magic Card face-up on the field he can Special Summon "Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper" from his hand, and then he Summons the Tuner monster "Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker". Next Sergey activates the Magic Card "Underworld Resonance - Synchro Fusion" to use monsters he controls to simultaneously perform a Fusion Summon and a Synchro Summon. Shades of "Stone Sweeper" and "Line Walker" split off from one another and Melissa narrates that Sergey has declared that he will perform a Synchro and a Fusion Summon simultaneously and Jack glances back. Sergey tunes the Level 5 "Stone Sweeper" with the Level 3 "Line Walker" and he Synchro Summon Earthbound Servant Geo Griffon. fuses the shades of "Stone Sweeper" and "Line Walker".]] Then Sergey fuses the shades of "Stone Sweeper" and "Line Walker" and Fusion Summon Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken. Melissa calls it amazing; Sergey pulled off a Synchro and a Fusion Summon. Jack glances back again as Sergey activates the effect of "Line Walker" from his Graveyard, banishing it to treat "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" as if it was Special Summoned this turn. The specter of "Line Walker" transforms into an orange gel that surrounds "Red Dragon" and Melissa is confused as to why Sergey treated "Red Dragon" as having been Special Summoned again. Sergey quickly reveals why; he activates the effect of "Geo Kraken", which destroys all monsters Jack controls that were Special Summoned during Sergey's turn and inflicts 800 damage for each. Melissa realizes that Sergey made Jack's monster treated as though it was Summoned this turn to destroy it with the effect of "Geo Kraken". If Jack is attacked by these two monsters then it's all over for him. "Geo Kraken" blasts darkness from its body that engulfs Jack and "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight". Roget smirks and he remarks that that was too easy. But Jack and "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" emerge from the darkness unharmed. Melissa cheers that "Red Daemon" wasn't destroyed, Sergey grits his teeth in annoyance Jack explains that he activated the Action Magic "Detour", which negates the effect of one of his opponent's monsters and inflicts 500 damage. Sergey glows with purple light and falls to 3500 LP. Melissa calls Jack's move wonderful; he not only avoided Sergey's effect but he dealt damage as well. Yuzu is pleased and Roget muses that being able to do this much is what makes Jack the King of hope. Sergey Sets a card and he ends his turn. hugs Yūya, protesting that he doesn't want him to go.]] The Commons have stopped rioting and are watching Jack's Duel on the screens. One cheers that it's as expected of Jack but another notes that Jack was just saved by an Action Card. Yūya gets up and Chojiro tells him not to push it. Yūya protests that Roget is trying to gain control of the City and Yuzu needs someone to save her; Yūya can't just sit around. Chojiro muses that he won't be able to stop Yūya and Gongenzaka states that he'll go with Yūya. Reira runs over and hugs Yūya, protesting that he doesn't want him to go. Yūya explains that he needs Reira to stay with Chojiro and Shingo and he asks Chojiro to take care of Reira. Shingo asks why he is staying behind and he asks Yūya if he thinks that he can boss him around. Yūya asks him to protect Reira. Chojiro speaks up, calling Shingo "Sawa-boy" and Shingo asks him want he wants. Chojiro explains that the task of protecting the brother of the Lancers' leader can only be done by the man closest to the leader, is he wrong? Shingo gasps dramatically and he states that he, the most fit to be the next leader, is the only one suitable for the role. Chojiro confirms it, and Shingo graciously (though at the same time addressing himself as the next to be the leader) accepts his mission before telling Yūya to get going. Yūya thanks him and he and Gongenzaka head off. Reira calls Yūya's name, but Chojiro reassures Reira that it'll be fine since he's with them now. Shingo comments that he won't mind if Reira calls him "big brother" either. Reira timidly buries his face in Chojiro's shoulder and Chojiro smiles awkwardly before suggesting that Reira may be able to call Shingo that once he's up for it, much to Shingo's irritation. activates the effect of "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight".]] Back on the highways, Jack declares his turn and he draws, then he activates the effect of "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" to destroy all other Special Summoned monsters with equal or lower ATK and inflict 500 damage for each. "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" builds up flames around its right arm and its scars glow before it destroys "Geo Kraken" and "Geo Griffon" with "Absolute Powerflame". Sergey sees an Action Card and he grabs it, but then the flames hit him and he falls to 2500 LP. Melissa narrates that Sergey went for an Action Card but he was unable to activate it. Sergey activates the effect of "Geo Griffon" since an "Earthbound" monster was destroyed; destroying one monster his opponent controls. The specter of "Geo Griffon" hovers above him but Jack discards "Red Gardna" from his hand to prevent monsters he controls from being destroyed by card effects this turn. Melissa narrates that Sergey has attacks and Jack has evaded; Jack is holding onto his lead. activates a Counter Trap Card, "Earthbound Beginning".]] Jack powerslides and he declares his Battle Phase and orders "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" to attack directly with "Flaming Crimson Hell Burning". "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" launches a plume of fire and Sergey activates a Counter Trap Card, "Earthbound Beginning" to halve the damage since his LP is less than 3000. He laughs as the attack hits and reduces him to 1000 LP before explaining that he can also activate a Field Magic Card from his Deck. He activates "Earthbound Plain", causing lines of purple fire to line the roads. Sergey explains that the card allows him to hold two Action Cards in his hand, much to Melissa's surprise. Sergey smiles madly and he explains that if he picks up a second Action Card then he can banish it to deal 300 damage to his opponent and lower the ATK of a monster that they control by 300. Jack muses that he sees; you can deal damage to your opponent simply by picking up Action Cards. However the Field Magic applies to both of them; so as long as Jack rides in front of Sergey this effect will lead to Sergey's defeat. 's D-Wheel Mode change.]] But Sergey laughs and he looks up with his left eye glowing red. Roget looks at a screen displaying Sergey's vitals and he calls this the real deal. Sergey's heart rate begins to increase rapidly and Yuzu gasps. Sergey groans and screams and he slams his face into the console of his D-Wheel. The red "eye" of his D-Wheel glows and yellow energy spurts from his console and ensnares him, shattering his helmet. He bends over backwards and then a black domed mouth closes over Sergey, causing Melissa to scream in horror and ask what is happening. Sergey's D-Wheel begins to transform; the side wheels separate and swivel to point the spikes straight out and the main wheel rotates to create a shape similar to a unicycle. Red points emerge from the main spikes and the back blades of the D-Wheel point upwards while the back of the D-Wheel, tipped with a bronze mouth similar to that that engulfed Sergey, points straight up. combines with his D-Wheel.]] The bronze mouth opens and Sergey's bound upper torso emerges. Sergey breaks his bonds and spreads his arms, and energy strands emerge from the blades and attach to his arms before solidifying into metal. The black mouth opens again and Sergey's card zone materializes. Sergey declares that he is one with speed but Jack barely reacts. Sergey tells Jack to behold his beautiful form. He speeds forwards, using the wheel spikes to smash into the track and propel himself ahead of Jack. Jack calls it a pointless trick. Sergey uses the red spikes on the wheel spikes to pick up an Action Card and banish it via the effect of "Earthbound Plain". He tells Jack to take 300 points of damage and ghostly hands materialize over the track, lowering Jack to 3700 LP and the ATK of "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" to 2700. Jack repeats his statement that Sergey's attempt to lower the ATK of "Red Daemon" is a pointless trick. Sergey is visibly sweating as he claims that there are plenty of Action Cards ahead of them. He can see the positions of the next seven with his mechanical eye and he comments that the Action Card that Jack chose not to pick up earlier will lead to his doom. watching the Duel between Sergey and Jack.]] Roget states that that's good and he tells Jack to savor the taste of despair before dubbing the citizens of City foolish peasants and telling them that their light of hope will soon be extinguished. Everyone, including Gongenzaka and Yūya, watches in shock as Melissa narrates that Sergey has used this new form and his "Earthbound Plain" combo to fight back. Yūya asks what Sergey is. Melissa states that you just can't predict this semi-final match anymore. Yuzu asks if Sergey is human and Roget confirms that Sergey is indeed human; the Living Duel Machine. He calls Sergey ruthless as well as precise, who works only towards victory; it is next to impossible for Sergey to lose. He calls Sergey his trump card to make his ideal a reality. Jack accelerates and he tries to pass Sergey, but Sergey speeds ahead and repeatedly insists that Jack is too slow; he will never be able to ride in front of him again and he will scatter in ugly defeat. Jack asks Sergey if he dares to outpace the King and he warns Sergey not to be so arrogant, since a mere foot soldier like Sergey cannot surpass him. Roget claims that the people of City will learn the greatness of those who possess power after their hope is crushed, and he vows that soon the people of City will bow before him. Yuzu asks if Roget's goal is to have Sergey defeat Jack and take over City. Roget replies that true order is created by those who wield the most power before bursting out laughing. Yuzu whispers "No…" as Roget continues to laugh and Sergey continues to outpace Jack. Featured Duel Jack Atlas vs. Sergey Volkov At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over Accel" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Riding Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Jack Jack Normal Summons "Red Resonator". As he controls a "Red" monster, Jack Special Summons "Red Wolf" via its own effect, at the cost of halving its ATK and DEF. Jack tunes the Level 2 "Red Resonator" with the Level 6 "Red Wolf" to Synchro Summon "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" in Attack Position. Jack Sets a card. Turn 2: Sergey As there is a Field Magic Card on the field, Sergey Special Summons "Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper" with its own effect. He Normal Summons "Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker". He then activates "Underworld Resonance - Synchro Fusion", which lets him Fusion Summon and Synchro Summon simultaneously with monsters he controls. He fuses "Stone Sweeper" with "Line Walker" on his field to Fusion Summon "Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken" and tunes them to Synchro Summon "Earthbound Servant Geo Griffon". Sergey activates the effect of "Line Walker", banishing it from the Graveyard to Special Summon a monster on the field. He targets "Scarlight". Sergey activates the effect of "Geo Kraken", destroying all monsters Jack controls that were Special Summoned this turn and inflicting 800 damage for each. Jack finds the Action Card "Runaway Effect", negating the effect and inflicting 500 damage to Sergey (Sergey: 4000 → 3500). Turn 3: Jack Jack activates the effect of "Scarlight", letting him destroy all other Special Summoned monsters on the field with ATK less than or equal to its own and inflict 500 damage per monster. "Geo Griffon" and "Geo Kraken" are destroyed (Sergey: 3500 → 2500). Sergey finds an Action Card. As an "Earthbound" monster Sergey controls was destroyed, the effect of "Geo Griffon" activates, letting him target and destroy a monster his opponent controls, but Jack activates the effect of the "Red Gardna" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to prevent his monsters from being destroyed by card effects this turn. "Scarlight" attacks directly, but Sergey activates his face-down "Earthbound Beginning" as he has 3000 or fewer Life Points and he is being attacked directly. The battle damage is halved (Sergey: 2500 → 1000) and Sergey may activate a Field Magic Card from his Deck. He activates "Earthbound Plain", which will let players add a second Action Card to their hand if they already have 1 in it, then banish that card to reduce the ATK of all monsters their opponent controls by 300 and inflict 300 damage to their opponent. Sergey finds an Action Card and banishes it with "Earthbound Plain" ("Scarlight": 3000 → 2700, Jack: 4000 → 3700). ''Duel continues in the next episode''. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Jack Atlas Sergey Volkov Action Field Action Cards Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2